Jason and holly story x
by M.0.7.G.4.N.9
Summary: Hiya guys apart from stug holly and jason are my favourite alive couple so I decided to write a story on them, this is basically what I thought should of happened when they were at hospital after the deli fire Enjoy!
1. At the hospital

**After Doug died in Hollyoaks and ste was all by himself I got really sad until November when jason and holly started going out I'm now officially in love with them! Anyway here we go!**

Holly's pov

Omg that fire was so scary, I thought we were gonna die, the whole door was on fire we couldn't get out, but having jason there did make it a bit better. When we got to the hospital mum was proper angry about not listening to her about staying away from jason, course I wasn't gonna listen I need jason he understands me. Anyway I think sandy heard me coughing so she quickly opened the curtain and then closed it again so I couldn't see my boyfriend and asked how I was but mum being mum cut her off and stared yelling at her about how jason nearly got me killed ya ya ya. No he didn't almost get me killed if it was anyone's fault it was theirs for not letting us see each other, if they hadn't of said that we wouldn't of had to sneak around! The curtain opened again and jasons body slipped through the curtains, he looked really worried, he looks cute when he's worried.

" Holly are you okay?" He asked me.

" The doctors said its smoke inhalation," I explained, " Jason I was so scared, thank god Lela was there," I continued. Mum and sandy were still giving each other death glares, stuff them.

" I would of gotten out with out her, I just wanted to make sure you were safe first," Aww that's cute. We leaned in to kiss but mum interrupted with a fake cough.

" I'll call you," I said.

" Over my dead body!" Mum exclaimed pulling us away from each other.

" They can't stop us seeing each other!" Jason shouted.

" Oh really?" Sandy yells dragging jason back in, **( this is where my bit of the story comes in, enjoy)** but jason didn't move, he stayed exactly where he was. He looked seriously angry at his mum.

" Really!" He exploded," I wanna see holly and I'm pretty sure she wants to see me, so I don't quite understand what your problem is with her, she makes me happy and isn't that what you've always wanted? Me to be happy?!" He shouted, I was about to agree with him when my mother decided to open her mouth,

" Actually holly doesn't like even like you, you follow her round like a sick little lost puppy! Your just her rebound, her bit of fun, well maybe not the fun, but the point is she doesn't want to see you! Isn't that right holly?" Mum yelled looking at me, oh how wrong was she.

" No mum! I genially like jason and no he's not my rebound or my bit of fun I want to see him and go out with him and for the record he's never followed me round like a little puppy so I don't know who your talking about but it's not jason, mum I really like jason actually scratch that I think I love him!" I shouted at them, whoops did I just say that last but out loud?

"What?!" They all exclaimed, mum and sandy both looked as if they were about to explode and jason he just looked pretty happy.

" Holly you don't even know what that means," mum said quietly, ah this women was doing my head in!

"What and you do do you? I mean you say you love me but I swear your just trying to ruin my life! I love jason so why can't you let me be happy just this once?" I pleaded.

" Mum what about what dad use to always say ' if two people love each other, you should be together' are you going to ignore that?" Jason asks.

" No I suppose not, fine you can see holly if that's what you really want but if she dumps you for the next boy she sees don't come running to me because I'll just say I told you so," Sandy said, phew okay now for my mum.

" Mum?" I ask.

" Okay fine! You can see him but he can never come round ours only round his house okay?" She says.

" Okay!" Me and jason both shout at the same time, we look to each other and lean in and this time there's nobody to stop us, we kiss we like 2 minutes until someone awkwardly coughs in front of us.

" We may have let you see each other but please don't do that in front of everybody," Sandy says, we nod and entwine out fingers and jason lays on my bed with me till I'm discharged hours later.

When we get back to my flat I give him a quick peck on the the lips as our mums are still standing there and shout out as I walk in,

" Love you!" He smiles like an idiot and shouts back,

" Love you too!" And runs off to catch up with his mum. I know sandy and my mum don't approve of our relationship but at least they let us see each other.

**So that's the end of that chapter I'm one hundred percent going to write more chapters on this story coz on all my others I've just given up and called them one shots but Im not gonna do that on this one. **

**Bye morgan!**


	2. Valentines day

**See I told you id update Ive had no reviews for this story so far but I don't I like writing stories I do have a story line for this story so I'm gonna write this anyway, anyways enjoy!**

Holly's pov

Valentines day and I'm stuck at the hospital with mum,dirk and baby hilton when I should be enjoying it with my amazing boyfriend! Beep! Oh my phone, it better be jason or I might just go mad. It is ' Hol,can you sneak out and see me, it's valentines! XX ' I text back straight away and say ' J, yeah sure mum and dirk won't miss me for a few hours! Xx luv ya xx ' yeah that'll do. I yell out bye to mum and dirk and headed off to the bus stop, five minutes later th bus decides to come and I hop on and sit down at the back texting jason. When I get off the bus I see jason standing at my house with a massive ballon and some flowers. I run over to him in full sprint and because he's not facing me I grab him by the waist and spin him round.

The first thing he did was put my hands round his neck and kiss me, long and hard. After a few minutes he pulled away, I was confused until he said,

" My mum might see us she's heading round Darren's now coz he's all by himself, have you got your keys?" I nodded and got them out of my pocket and opened the door. We snuck in quietly just in case somebody saw us and tell my mum, she decided to tell all our neighbours to ring her if they saw me and jason going into the flat together.

Anyways we snuck in without anyone seeing us I hope, and I pulled out a bunch of DVDs and asked which one he a wanted to watch.

" Carrie! Ive only ever seen the one in like the 1970s this ones supposed to be really good. Popcorn?" He says all in one go all I got was popcorn so I just smiled and went off to the kitchen.

" Sweet or salted?" I ask him.

" Sweet, safer with my diabetes,my sugar levels a bit low," he shouts back. I open up one of the cupboards and get a bowl out while the popcorn was in the microwave and peer round the wall to see jason putting carrie into the DVD player. I've always liked that film so it was a good choice. Ping! Oh the microwave, I forgot about that, I open the door and hot steam pours out everywhere, whoops might be a bit burnt oh well.

"J,popcorns done!" I shout as I walk into the living room.

" Yeah I can see that hol," he says as I sit down next to him and lean my head on his shoulder, he snakes his arm round my waist and watch the movie.

A few jumps and scares later, the movie finished an jason turned to face me.

" That was really good! It was so much better than the older 1, I liked the part when oomph-" I cut him off with a kiss as he was rambling and probably never stop. We pulled back and i fiddled with the hem of his shirt, teasing him a little.

"Do you wanna, you know?" He asks nervously, seriously he has nothing to be nervous about, he's amazing.

" Only if you want to," I say not pressuring him to much, he nods and I pull his top off and he takes mine off and I grab his hand and lead him to my room, kissing as we fall onto the bed. And well let's just say fun things happened that night, or so I thought.

**oh cliffs ish I wonder who can guess what my story line is, people plz review this time I need at least 3 reviews to know people are reading this. Anyways thanks **

**yours awesomeness **

**Morgan **


	3. The stick

**Right so I'm really bored right now so I'm gonna update again! Enjoy, oh and I've decided to make this all in Holly's pov co it would make more sense with the storyline, it should come out in this chapter.**

Holly's pov

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 days. Im 8 days late for my period and I've been sick for the past 5 days, is that normal? Oh god what if I'm pregnant? I need to go and see ruby she can help me I hope, so I text her saying ' Hey ruby, I think I've done something stupid can you meet me at the chemist in 10 plz? x I type oh god what am I gonna do? Okay calm down, you never know maybe I'm not.

Okay so I'm at the chemist waiting for ruby, she texted back saying that she would and she thinks she knows why. Oh there she is, I couldn't go to price slice and get one coz mum would of noticed one gone missing.

" Hey holly, so I think I know why we're here, you think your pregnant don't you?" She asks, all I can do is nod and look down at the floor.

" Hey it'll be okay jason will stand by you, you know that, right come on then let's go," She's trying to be optimistic but I know this will all end badly either way. We walk up to the desk and ruby whispers something into the woman's ear and she looks at me and nods then walks off to one of the shelfs and gives it to ruby. She pays for it and we walk out and head off to the dog.

" So you know what your supposed to do with it yeah?" She asks me before I go into her toilet, I nod and turn round into the bathroom.

30 seconds to go, 25 oh this is hard I don't know what Im gonna do if it's positive. 3 minutes gone, results time, I can't do I'm gonna have to get ruby to look for me. I walk outside and she already guesses and takes the test from me. Her face drops and she walks up to me and hugs me as I cry into her shoulder,

" I'm so sorry hol, your pregnant," was all she said before I ran out of the dog, tears streaming down my face. Omg what am I gonna do, I'm 16 for gods sake and I'm pretty sure jason isn't gonna wanna stand by me, coz I am gonna keep it give it the better life than I had. Oh no what about mum she's gonna kill me! But I don't care I'll take it coz if that's what it takes for me to have this baby then that's what I'll do! I text mum now saying ' Mum I need to tell you something, it's important can you meet me back at the flat in 15? Xx ' I text her. Then I text jason saying ' Meet me at the folly in an hour we've done something really stupid xox I love you! Xoxoxoxoxox' phew right that's the texts out the way now only for the telling.

Im back at the flat now waiting for mum, her and jase both sent back saying okay then, mum was confused and jason was worried sick. Okay mums here now, I just heard the door go.

" Holly what is it? I should be with hilton now not sorting out what ever problem you have," she says, she's angry oh oh, I don't know what to say so I just give her the stick that ruby gave back to me and what her face grow with emotions.

" Holly tell me this isn't yours? Please say this isn't yours!" She shouted,not the reaction I was hoping for.

" I'm sorry mum," I whisper, my head looking down. Then I just break down and cry and cry.

" Oh holly it'll be alright see I'll book you an appointment for an abortion, it'll be just fine ," she whispers back, what no I'm not getting an abortion, I'm keeping it.

" No mum, I'm keeping it," I say, my courage coming back.

" What no holly, you've got your whole life ahead of you, you cant just give it up for a baby, your sixteen, for goodness sakes!" She screams at me.

" Mum, you were sixteen when you had me so why can't I keep it? You know what? I don't care what you think I'm keeping it and now I'm off to tell jason the good news!" I shout back at her, she shakes her head and continues.

" Holly do you really think a seventeen year old boy I'd gonna wanna keep a baby with you, he's no good, he'll leave you as soon as you tell him, trust me," she says calmly, though I can tell she's building up her anger inside. I shake my head and walk out and head off for the folly to meet jase.

**okay so the next chapter is Jason's reaction to holly being pregnant and wanting to keep it, what will happen and guys plz review **

**yours awesomeness **

**Morgan **


	4. The news

**Hiya people look i know i haven't updated in a while but i just haven't had the time and for the guest who gave me the idea of holly not wanting the baby thanks for the idea but i'm not gunna use it i already have an idea for this but thanks anyway. Anyway onto the story this chapter is jasons reaction to the pregnancy.**

Holly's POV

As I walked down the street on my way to the folly, my phone beeped a few times telling me I had a text. I checked my phone to see it was jason,asking where I was and that he was waiting for me, I quickly texted back saying I was round the cornerand I'll be there in 5. When I got there, I could see jason standing in the middle looking scared like I was gonna break up with him.

" Hey J!" I yell to get his attention, he whips round to see my nervous face and slowly walks towards me.

" Hey hols, I got your text you sounded really worried whats wrong?" he asks moving forward till his hands are on my waist. Okay its now or never, come on holly!

" Listen jason theres something I need to tell you, okay you ready? I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it," I tell him, I step back to see what his face says but as soon as I do he steps forward and hugs me tight.

" Hey holly its okay I'm here I'll stand by you all the way even when you call me at what ever time coz you suddenly want some crazy food I'll be there to get it for you! I'll be there all the way!" he says, whispering into my earlobe.

" You really mean that?" I whisper as he nodds into my neck.

" I need to tell my mum she's gonna be a nan and my brothers an uncle! I mean only if you want people to know that is," he says as reality hits in.

" No J its fine you can tell you family but thats if if you don't mind I wanna keep it a secret till its a bit obvious so tell friends in a few months yeah?" he nodds again and then intwines our fingers together as we walk back to his. All the way through the village jason whispers sweet things to me to keep me calm but anyone could see they were to himslef aswell. As we turn the corner of his street, we see his mum sitting on the doorstep looking pretty angry.

" Jason Roscoe where in the heavens have you been? You know I grounded you and when I go upstairs to see if your okay I find a note saying you've gone off to see holly! What on earth was you thinking?" Sandy shouted really loudly.

" Look Sandy it wasn't his fault I told him to come and see me coz I had something I needed to tell him!" I half whispered half shouted.

" Oh yeah and what could be so important you couldn't wait till monday?" she asked me.

" I'm pregnant," I whisper into her ear, her face drops and she suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me inside the house, jason silently following behind me. She makes me a cup of tea then sits me down on the chair in the kitchen, jason standing protectivley behind me, his hand on my shoulders.

" Look holly I'm sorry I didn't know are you gonna keep it I mean your only 16?" she asks me giving jason his cup.

" Thats all right and yeah we are going to keep it and I don't care if I'm 16 or not its our and we're keeping it," I tell her,looking up at jason for surport. He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head, I love his kisses their so soft and warm.

" Yeah, look mum I know you and holly don't really get along and I'm not asking that you have to be best buddies but can you please surport us and this baby?" he asks Sandy.

" What did he just say?" someone asked.

**Heya people I know that that was probably really short and horrible but at least I'm trying hey? So an you lovely people please review to this it would mean the world to me!**

** Thanks**

** Morgan!**


	5. Everyone knows

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much! Sorry I haven't updated I've had family problems but I'm updating now anyway onto the story!**

"What did he just say?" Someone asked.

Oh who is it? I don't want people to know yet if they spread this I'm so dead!

"Well hello? What did jase just say?" The person asked.

" Er Robbie I think you heard what I said," said Jason, oh phew it's just Robbie, wait it's Robbie he'll spread this round the whole school!

"So jase you got hol pregnant? Well I never thought you'd be the first to get a girl up the duff!" Robbie teased.

" Oh shut up rob and do us a favour don't tell anyone no one needs to know till it gets obvious," Jason asked. I took his hand in mine just to show that I was grateful, he turned round and smiled at me while Robbie made gagging noises.

" shut up Robbie just coz you can't get a girl don't take the mic out of us," Jason said.

" Oh yeah is that why I'm taking phoebe out tomorrow?" Oh wow how did he get phoebe to agree to that probably bribed her.

" How did you manage that?" I asked. He smirked at me and tapped his nose and walked off.

" So holly now that I know your pregnant how would you like to move in?" Sandy asked, whoops I forgot she was still there, wait move in is she serious course I'll move in! I told her that and I felt strong arms around my waist and I was spinning round in Jason's arms. He put my back down and kissed me soft and slow I kissed back and opened my lips so he could slip his tongue in my mouth, we were both completely lost in the kiss we both forgot that sandy and Robbie was standing behind us.

" Alright jase no need to strangle the poor girl," sandy teased as we broke apart both looking really embarrassed.

" Sorry mum I'm just excited!" Said a very excited jason.

" I get it jase when your having a baby you feel a load of different emotions," Sandy said as I heard the door close. Joe Freddie and ziggy walked in from being at the garage all day.

" Did you just say what I thought you just said mum?" Asked Freddie,oh great now all Jason's brothers know!

" Well what do you think I said boys?" Asked sandy.

" We think you said that Jason has go holly pregnant is that what you said?" Joe asked. Me and jase nodded and ziggy clapped Jason on the back and told him to stay in there whatever that meant.

" Shut up zig!" Jase yelled at his brother making us all laugh.

" Well I think that calls for a celebration how about a takeaway? I'll call linds and we'll order a takeaway," said joe getting out his phone, I don't want to celebrate I just want to relax, Jason must of saw my worried face coz he leaned over and whispered into my ear, " They're not actually going to celebrate it's just and excuse not to eat mums cooking you'll understand when you move in," I looked up and him and smiled and for the first time in ages after everything going on with mum I felt genially happy.

**A/N now that was probably the shortest chapter ever but I'm running out of ideas here so if anyone wants to help me just pm me and also I'm really ill anyway review!**

**yours **

**morgan!**


End file.
